Whispers in the wind
by 5SOSAnimeTrash
Summary: New wolf Annabeth imprits on Jacob while they are in the forest, Not knowing what to do she runs. While her imprint is busy chasing after a girl who doesn't love him back, Annabeth is in a world of heartbreak and pain knowing she can't tell Jacob what she did. BEGINGING OF ECLIPSE EDWARD IS OUT OF THE PICTURE IN THIS STORY 100% ! WARNING, MENTIONS OF SUICIDE/DRUGS!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to twilight and all credit goes to Stephanie Myer. I do however own the Character of Annabeth. **

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! It's me Anna coming at you with a brand-new story! This is the longest chapter I've written so far for any of my stories. I would love to thank everybody who has ever R&amp;R ed and also to the other writers who respond to my Reviews. Thank-you all so much and I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

Whispers in the wind

Chapter 1- Why did you run from me?

Annabeth's POV (Age 17) /p

My name is Annabeth Brooke Kennings and I'm 17 years old. I live on my own in a old run-down house just outside of the tiny town of Forks Washington. My parents died last month; My father in a car crash and my mother in a house fire caused my exploding meth. The state of California wanted nothing to do with me because of the fact I'm turning 18 in less then a month. October-January is normally a time of celebration in my family as my father was born on October 31st, My mother on November 30th and then me on December 3rd. My litter brothers birthday was supposed to be on the same day as mine but my mother fell down the 6 flights of stairs in our house and lost the baby. To say that I was happy my mother had lost the baby would be an understatement, I had the shittiest mother in the whole fucking world, She would go out for days up to weeks at a time and have what I like to call 'Drug Parties' and she really didn't care about my dad or I. The moment my mother died was the happiest moment of my life and my fathers too, Little did I know my father was going to day the very next week on the same day of the week...Monday. Now I have another reason besides school to hate Mondays.

As sad and depressing my backstory must seen I had a wonderful childhood, I had two kind/caring/loving parents as a child and my mother didn't do drugs yet. I had a strong sturdy roof over my head each and every night. I wasn't spoiled but I did have quite afew luxuries growing up, I always wore the latest fashion trends, had the coolest toys and all my chores were done by nannies/in house maids/butlers/ and some man who owned my family money. Were weren't poor in any means but we weren't exactly rich. My mother owed ALOT of money, over 10000,0000 to be exact and I knew we would NEVER EVER be able to pay it off, I would have to pay it when my parents died and probably my children would have to as-well. Fortunately when 'Mother' died the dept went away and I was free.

My freedom came at a cost though, I had to fake my death and run-away. Everybody in my family thinks I died from getting hit by my school bus except for my long, long, long, long lost cousin Paul Lahote who some how got. I have never actually meet Paul but then suddenly he sends me a request on facebook and me being the smart one I'am I check his profile and find that my father was Paul's father's brother. So I add him and then he sends me a creepy message

"I'm Paul Lahote as I'm pretty sure you've noticed, I happened to hear that your parents died and I found out were cousins so I'm inviting you up to lovely Forks Washington so I can get to know you. You cannot decline this offer as you are a minor and I'm older then you. I expect to see you soon Annabeth. I'll be the one at the airport you wont be able to miss."

I got that two weeks ago and I hadn't made any sort of thing to get my ass in gear because at first I was apprehensive at going but it soon dawned on me that moving could/would be a fresh start for me

* * *

So that leads me to right now, As Paul promised he was the one at the airport I wouldn't miss, He stood out from the crowd at a height of 6'8 and he had the tannest skin I had I ever seen. Me and him got along instantly, Our personalities clashing the perfect amount the way we were both arrogant/cocky/ass-holes/protective and outgoing made us click. But the fact I was not a whore and I like reading/writing made us clashing in certain unique ways. He would want to go out clubing and I would rather just sit on the couch and watch a movie. Then last night he brought home a record of 5 girls in one night an hour apart from eachother, That was when I snapped. I yelled at him and ran out the door with my things packed in my single suitcase. I hopped in my brand-new navy blue Chevy and sped down the road. I couldn't go to far as I was low on gas but I came across this tiny shack 37 minutes from Paul's. It was on the outskirts of a little town of Forks.

I have started to cut my writs again as all my pain and anger have begun to rise again. I left my anti-depressants at my old home in Florida just to see if I could go without, I couldn't. I have scars covering both my right and my left arm, My thighs are completely scarred and I have some secretly hidden scars and burn marks on my neck. Self harm was not something I did up until father died, I was a happy child and teen, My life was perfect. I never got mad at anybody and there was always a grin upon my face. No matter who bad the bullying at school got I wore a real smile. But I'm a different girl now and never will I go back to the girl I used to be. Heartache and loss can do that to a person and no matter who many times I tell myself to stop I can't will myself to do it.

* * *

So here I'am sitting alone in the shitty ass bathroom in the 'house' crying and cutting my wrists. I can hear strange wolf howls in the forest and for some strange reason I feel compelled towards them. I got up off the floor and placed my blade in my pocket of my jeans after I had made sure the bleeding has stopped. I zipped up my suit case and hit it under the old couch before walking out the door. I walked briskly to the back yard and sat down, I could hear the howls getting louder and closer but I don't feel scared. I feel a weak connection to the howls but I quickly dismiss it. Standing up with a quick shake of my head I run over to my truck. Deciding to head into town to do some junk-food grocery shopping.

So the moment I get to the store two dumb-ass blondes are standing by the doors collecting money for homeless kids, As cruel as it seems I slapped both of them and beat one of them up because they were making comments about who trashy I looked. By the time I was checking out with my cart filled to the brim with water bottles,Chips,Cookies,Candy,Strawberries,Bottles of coke, a razer, Bottles of coke and some $10 novels. Leaving the store I was greeted by two police officers who were waiting with the two sluts I had slapped and the one I had beat. I made I run for it knowing that if I got caught my whole life would come crashing down. My truck luckily didn't have licence plates so I slammed on the gas and booked it out of town. I went over 140 km/ph (**A/N: Sorry about the speed being in Kilometers, I'm a Canadian LOL) **down the main forks road until I was sure I wasn't being followed. I turned down a unmarked road and I was suddenly meet by a huge house that was even bigger then the ones I had seen on t.v. Cussing I realized my truck witch I had forgotten to re fuel had come to a hault and I was left in my truck in some strangers driveway.

Getting out of the cab I walked to the front door of the house not feeling the least bit intruding. Part of my personality included not taking any shit from anybody and I know how to get what I want when I want it. Knocking on the door a blonde and dare I say beautiful man answered the door

"Hello Miss, How may I help you today?" The man asked in a perfect voice. The way it flowed almost brought me too my knees.

"Oh umm, My truck broke down in your driveway. I'm out of gas and I need abit of help." I said politely hoping to get on this guys good side.

"Well come right on in, My daughter Rosalie and son Emmett can get your car fixed up in no time flat. Oh and my name is Carlisle." He said warmly sticking his hand out for me to shake. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine. I notice how cold it felt but dismissed it quickly.

"Why thank-you Carlisle. I appreciate it and my name is Annabeth, Annabeth Brooke Kennings." I said to him and stepped into the house.

It was more beautiful then the outside and the house emitted a warm inviting feeling not to mention the scent of freshly baked chocolate cookies. I sighed contently and turned to face Carlisle "Your house is amazing, I have never seen nor been in one like this before. I'm utterly dumb-struck." I said to him grinning like a fool.

"Why thank-you dear I designed it myself." A new voice replied out of now where. Looking to the top of the stairs stood a woman pale and graceful and she had the brightest smile I had ever seen. She walked gracefully down the stairs and stood in front of me, I towered over her by a good 4-5 inches but her beauty could not be degraded to be compared to mine.

"Hello dear my name is Esme, Esme Cullen." She greeted me with an angelic voice that made me melt.

"Hi Esme, I'm Annabeth Kennings. It's very nice to meet you, I've hear so much about your home decoration line and I own a few pieces of yours." I greeted/said to her. Her stage name was Esme Summers but I did my research at found her real name was Esme Cullen, Adoptive mother to 7 children one of witch died tragically in a fire last month **(A/N: The one who died was Edward btw)**.

"HEY MOM WHO'S THE GIRL YOUR TALKING TOO?! I WANT TO MEET HER!" A high pitched voice yelled from up stairs, It could only belong to Mary Alice Brandon a.k.a Alice Cullen. I knew who she was as Alice's great gandmother was my mothers mom, I have heard stories about her from my mother and I have actually meet her and her husband Jasper one day when I was playing in the pond at our old house in Dallas, Texas

~~FLASH BACK. (Annabeth is 6)~~

_I was in the pond, Swimming around when I felt something or somebody looking at me. I lifted my head at saw two strange people looking at my in awe. One was a really pretty girl with short black hair and the other was a man wearing a cowboy hat. They looked weird together but kinda cute just like beauty and the beast from 'Beauty and the beast.' _

_"Hello little one, What's your name?." The pretty girl's voice asked me_

_"I'm Awnabeph(Annabeth) Bwooke(Brooke) Kennings. Who are you?" I asked kindly wishing my buck teeth didn't make my letters sound funny. _

_"Well I'm Mary Alice Brandon, But you can call me Alice Cullen. And this man with me is my husband Jasper." She said to me smiling brightly. I could feel a weird feeling towards the girl like she was pulling me towards her with strings you couldn't see._

_"Well Alice, Jasper. Can we maybe go do somefhing fun? My momma is sweeping and daddy isn't home." I asked batting my lashes up at them. I knew that I was being bad when I said momma was sleeping because she wasn't even home but it doesn't matter much...right? _

_"Sure thing kiddo! Were do you want to go? Shopping, Swimming, Dancing, To the park, out for lunch or we can do all 5!" Alice exclaimed taking my hand gently, She was going to do all the things I wished momma would do with me. I looked at Jasper and he was smiling at me and Alice his fancy gold eyes sparkling. _

_"Really ? Do you want to do that stuff with me? Momma always says I'm not fun to go out and play with and we never have much dollars to shop AND eat out for luch wif." I said to her sadly. I don't think my real mom likes me much only daddy and gammy do._

_"I really mean it. And don't you worry about the dollars I have LOTS. So, what would you like to do first, We can't swim until the end though, okay?" She went on her knees to say to me. Instinctively I leand forward to hug her, She was cold but she hugged me back and soon hugged both of us too. _

_"Can we go shopping first Awice? I just love shopping." I said into her ear quietly and kinda shyly. Jasper chuckled and nodded her head slightly still not breaking the hug we were in. _

_~~END FLASH BACK~~_

The 11 year old memories came flooding back to me, My life was great as I child. I never got to see Alice and Jasper after that day though, We moved to New York for awhile then Phoenix and I finally ended up in California just my father and I moved all alone to my new shack in Washington State.

Alice ran down the stairs but stopped short when she saw my face. Her jaw dropped and she ran to me, Instantly bringing me into a bear hug. I hugged her back not believing my eyes, I hugged her to make sure she was real and not just a dream.

"Alice, Is that really truly you?" I asked nervously

"Yes little Beth it is. This is my home." She said to me softly and kindly, A weird calming wave washed over me.

"I missed you so so much Alice, Oh where's Jasper?" I said/asked her. I wanted to see Jasper really bad, He and I even if It was just an afternoon clicked and he was like a brother I had never had when I was 6.

"Did I hear my name?" Drawled Jasper as he walked in the front door. I let go of Alice and turned around, My eyes meet Jasper's and suddenly I felt myself being scoped up into strong, cold and careful arms.

"Yes, yes you did Jasper. I said it to see if you were here, I missed you these past 11 years." I said looking into his eyes, My blue/crimson eyes reflecting in his soft melted gold ones.

"Aww, Darling. I'm so terribly sorry Allie and I didn't make it back to see ya, After you moved we couldn't find ya again. We've been here since a few years back. And I must say, You've grown into a beautiful young woman." Jasper remarked, 11 years worth of regret seeping into his voice

"I'm sorry about not being able to see you too Annabeth, And I agree with Jaz you have grown into a beautiful girl." Alice chirped. "We HAVE to go shopping again." She added excitedly.

"It's fine guys, and Alice." I said turning to face her "We definitely have to go shopping again."

~~~~~~TIME SKIP OF ABOUT 4 HOURS.~~~~~~

After my truck was fixed I meet some more members of the family; Rosalie and Emmett. Rose was a ice barbie, Shallow cold and heartless. She was the very essence of beauty but I didn't feel jealous at all, She was taller then me but she didn't intimate me. She was all blonde and no bite as I like to say. And Emmett, No words can describe that boy. He has muscles that any man would die for but he's got the best attitude ever. He's just one big teddy bear.

As I said my good-byes I was pulled aside by Emmett and Jasper. They wanted us to set up a BIG prank on the girls and they would need my help. All they requested of me was that I had to let Alice, Esme, Some Bella bitch and Rose take me out for a girls day. It would be horrible and girly but I wanted to do my part. I agreed but on one condition, I got to have their extra X-BOX 360, Wii and PlayStation. I thought it was a fair deal and they did as-well. However there was one down side, The shitty place I was living in had no electricity nor any working water. So if I was going to play video-games and work up a sweat I would need water for a shower because I'am not going skinny dipping in the middle of the fall. So as I pulled away from the Cullen home I realized I really needed to get a proper house. Alice told me she could lend me over 490,000 dollars to buy my house and everything I needed inside. And not to mention Carlisle and Esme said they would give me 50,000 for a new car that would keep me safe and stay on the road for a long long time. But I would have to get a fake name so I couldn't be traced, On that front Jasper said he has a guy who can do that for me and I wouldn't have to pay a single dime, I decided that my alias would be Taylor Kaythrine Black and I would turn my long mid-back brown hair into breast length black hair with brown tips. The only thing that police could use to identify me would be my eyes as I had one brown one and one blue one.

* * *

Driving home on the main Forks road was pleasant and I was pleasantly surprised to see that Emmett had installed a new stereo in my truck along with some condoms in the glove box. I laughed, Why would I need condoms? I had been with 3 guys since I was 15 and none of them had passed second base, I wasn't the kind of girl who was willing to get knocked up in her junior year in high school and luckily the guys I was with respected me and treated me properly. Being the girl I was I let this kind of 'Fuck with me and your ass is dead' vibe radiated off of me and no sleaze bag would come near me.

I slowed down the truck as I deer came near the road, I slammed on the brakes not wanting to hit it. Even though my truck was on it's last leg I wanted to make it last. Staring at the deer I decided it wasn't going anywhere so I sped up again and passed it. It stayed on it's side much to my relief.

When I got to my house I noticed an aged red Volkswagen in the drive-way. It concerned me because I had no clue who it might be. It could be Paul but I highly doubted that because I hadn't seen him with a car, It could be a sate agent would found me from my transaction at the grocery store or maybe the person who lived in the house that I had taken over. I pulled in the driveway and hopped out of the cab, Slamming the truck door as loud as I could. Walking to the door I turned the handle and I was meet with the sight of a tan skinned, Brown eyed black haired well built guy. I walked inside and cleared my throat noticing that he had my suitcase in his hands.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY STUFF ASS-HOLE?!" I screamed at him, I suddenly felt my body begin to shake with anger.

"Oh ummm, Sorry. I had no clue this was your's miss." He replied apologetically still not letting go of my bag.

"Well now you do! Put it the fuck down!" I yelled. My temper was rising at this idiot sitting on the couch not giving me proper answers wasn't helping.

The mystery man put my bag down and stood up. I realized how tall he was, He beat my height of 5'7 by at least a foot.

"Don't come near me!" I shrieked, Noticing that he was approaching me. My shaking was getting so bad I could hardly see what was around me.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean any harm, Please calm down." He said in a calm voice that I felt affect me in a strange may.

I shook my head and my anger grew more at him trying to tell me what do to. Suddenly I felt a strange fiery heat coarse though my body and my bones shifted and cracked. When I looked down after I had calmed down slightly I realized I wasn't on two human feet anymore, I was on 4 paws. 4 brown/black/grey WOLF paws.

I looked at the man and noticed the look on his face, It wasn't fear or confusion more of a clear understanding. He smiled at me brightly and shook his head a little.

"Well, It looks like your like me girl. I had a feeling you were by the way your skin looks. Now, I'm going to phase too, okay?" He said to me softly. I nodded my head abit going him a subtle nod of permission.

As the man took off his clothes to 'Phase' I looked at him shyly, my inner woman whore getting the best of me. As he removed his cut-off shorts I notice he had chiseled abs and a perfect 'V' leading down to his manhood. When he removed his shirt I saw his nipples, his nipples where a dark pink and almost a burgundy like color, It worked really well with his copper skin. When the guy was phased into what I think was a wolf form I looked at him, I was taller then him. Letting out a triumphant howl and gave him a big wolfy grin. Then something strange happened I felt something try to enter my mind.

**_Get out of my head! Nobody Invited ya. _**I thought.

**I can't, this is out it works sweets. Your part of the pack. **-Jacob

**_What pack are you talking about? I'm not part of anything. Plus who said I wanted anything to do with you? Who the hell are you anyways? _**-Annabeth

**Well, I can't tell you about the pack and as of right now you are part of something, Something really big. Also I don't care if you want anything to do with me, You have have tons to do with me now. Your a pack girl now and forever. Oh, and I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. Who are you? **-Jacob

_**Whatever, who CAN tell me Jacob? And I'm Annabeth Brooke Kennings. I prefer to be called either Anna, Beth or Brooke though.**_ -Annabeth

**That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. And the pack leader Sam can tell you everything you need/want to know. **-Jacob

_**Stop flirting with me! So, lets go talk to this Sam person. But how...um...Who do I get out of this form? -**_Annabeth

**Well Miss. Anna it takes ALOT of practice to be able to phase back. I have to take you to Sam for you to phase back now. Ready to have one of the best runs of your life? **-Jacob

_**Really? I get to meet this Sam person and phase back, I've got to bring my suitcase with me all my clothes are in it. Do you think you could maybe phase into human form grab some clothes for me and like tie 'em to my leg or something? I don't really want or need to be in my birthday suit around some stranger. And this run you mentioned, I hate to break it to you but I hate running with a passion. **_-Annabeth

**Ummm, I hate to break it to you but if I phase back I'm going to be naked. I'm sure you would love to see it but ya know... **-Jacob

_**JUST PHASE BACK! I won't look Jacob. **_-Annabeth

**Fine! I'll do it. **-Jacob

**_Yay! Thank-you so much Jakey, I would say I owe you one but I don't want to be the naked one strapping clothes to your leg. _**-Annabeth

Jacob phased back and untrue to my word I looked. To say I wasn't impressed would be a total lie. He had the biggest penis I had ever seen. I whimpered slightly and my jaws snapped. Jacob looked at me and gave me a smirk. I let my eyes trail from his feet up his legs. They were perfect, Just like they were carved from a nice hard wood tree. They were smooth and I wanted to feel them rub against mine. Letting my eyes wander higher I was meet with his manhood, I guessed it was at least 8 inches. There was a fine layer of black hair around his balls and it made my mouth water. My eyes wandered up further and I saw the 'V' leading down to his dick that I had caught a glimpse of, It was defined and it stood out perfectly. Looking up wards I saw his chiseled abs, They were glorias and AMAZING, I had never once seen a man who looked as good as Jacob did. I averted my eyes for a quick second and let the image burn into my mind before letting my eyes settle on his face. He had deep brown eyebrows that looked like they were placed there by a artist painting a master-piece, His nose placed in the very center of his face. He had high and sharp cheek bones but at the same time they looked soft. His full deep pink lips called out to me, His lips weren't red in anyway but they were more of manly pink, Plump and ready to be kissed by me. His chin...Nothing much to say about it besides the fact it wasn't oddly shaped. His black hair was cropped short and it was pushed off to the side in the sexiest way possible. And last but not least his eyes, His deep dark brown eyes. They were so inviting and warm. If you stared at them to long you would get lost.

"Ahmmm, Are you done? I know I'm hot but seriously, Are you Looking at me naked" Jacob asked cheekily, I guess he noticed as I stared at his body. Oh well.

I nodded my head and looked at him questionably. He had picked out ( annabeths_outfit_in_chapter_whispers/set?id=154828334 ) for me to wear. I whimpered at him and gave him the scariest growl he'd ever heard. Jacob laughed and tied the outfit around by leg with a purple rope I had brought. He decided not to phase with me but to instead ride on my back. I nodded my head and knelt down so he could get on.

* * *

As we were running through the forest Jacob kept murmuring things into my ear that were distracting me slightly.

"Damn your fast."

"I miss Bella."

"I hate vampires."

"I think I love you."

"Your going to look hot in the outfit I picked out."

"I is NAKED RIGHT NOW!"

That comment made me stop and fling Jacob off my back of my back instantly. I hadn't even thought about Jacob NOT wearing any clothes. I looked at him and how his bottom half was sticking up out of the bush he was in, HE HAD SHORTS ON. I growled know that me played me in a feeble attempt to make me pay attention to him and how it actually did work. Jacob got out of the bush carefully and I noticed he had a HUGE gash on his arm. I ran over to him still in my wolf form and I pushed him down flat on his ass. I looked at him and then I began to do the strangest thing, I licked his wound. I don't know what came over me to do so but I'm pretty sure it was the wolves instinct and a highly in-humane part of my brain. Jacob just sat there and let my wolf do it's thing.

Eventually I stopped licking his wound and licked my lips gently. I looked up at him and saw he was leaning against the bush, his breathing deep and even but his eyes not closed. I looked up into his deep brown eyes with my one blue/silver eye and my one copper eye. _I suddenly felt the center of my world shift, It was no longer gravity holding me to the earth it was Jacob. Jacob was my everything and I would do anything, be anything for him. A sister, A friend, A protecter, A lover. I would protect him with my life even if I was going to die._ I knelad down in front of him never breaking eye contact when Jacob sprang up from his position and ran. He ran away from me. It tore me apart inside knowing whatever I felt Jacob clearly did not.

I phased back into my human form and put on the clothes Jacob had picked out for me, They were AMAZING. Not really my style nor would I normally wear shirts like this but It made me feel different, Like I was worth more then I thought.

Anyways, I scraped the Idea of going to this 'Sam' persons house and ran back to mine. I was feeling mixed emotions about what happed, Weather or was good or if it was bad. Jacob and ran away, And I think it's because he knew what just happed. But I guess I'll never know because I'm packing up and moving right into Forks leaving the tiny town of La Push forever and if I'm lucky I'm leaving Jacob too.


End file.
